Speechless
by NightcatMau
Summary: Skulduggery is furious with Valkyrie, and she can't figure out why. A nice Valduggery One-shot, enjoy!


A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Ghastly. Madam Lovegate is mine, though. Val is in her 20s here, no set age. Skulduggery's shown an explosive temper in the past before so I think it makes sense here.

* * *

Valkyrie looked out of the windscreen, thinking. Skulduggery had changed lately. Not just the way he had changed after the Faceless Ones had tortured him, but for the worse. He was short tempered, almost unstable. He now refused to train her in combat, and any ideas she had of magical training he froze with one glare.

She couldn't even believe it when he had frostily informed her THEY were wanted at the Sanctuary. As if THEY was suddenly a problem. She sighed, unfortunately drawing the ire of Detective Pleasant.

"What is it now?" He snapped, braking roughly as they parked in front of the Sanctuary.

"Nothing, I didn't realize I said anything, sorry." He fixed her with another glare. Saying nothing in reply he got out and strode to the Sanctuary leaving Valkyrie behind.

* * *

Now inside, she was in for more rude surprises. The Elders, Bespoke and Lovegate, greeted her kindly, seeming not to notice the waves of hostility flowing off of Skulduggery. Bespoke smiled, gave her a wink. That meant a case! Good, maybe Skulduggery was just frustrated with nothing to do.

"Detectives Pleasant, Cain-" Ghastly began, but Skulduggery cut him off.

"Don't call her that. She isn't a real detective." His voice was icy, hateful. Lovegate gasped in horror, looking at Valkyrie in pity. Ghastly just sighed and buried his face in his hands. Valkyrie ducked her head, her face burning. If he had a problem with her, did he have to make it public?

"But she's your partner..." Madam Lovegate, the newest Elder faltered.

"She's no partner of mine." Skulduggery snarled in response.

The room fell silent. This wasn't one of his jokes, she's done something, somehow, and he hated her for it, but what? Valkyrie's mind raced back over the last few weeks. Had she missed a call, said something she shouldn't?

Nobody was saying anything, so Valkyrie spoke up. "I think it would be better if Detective Pleasant handled this case on his own, Elders." She respectfully inclined her head to them, and left.

* * *

She'd taken a taxi home. Not long after she arrived at Gordon's mansion, her mobile rang. Tanith.

"Hello?" Valkyrie answered.

"Valkyrie?" Tanith's voice, upset.

"Who else would it be? It is my number you dialed." Valkyrie cringed at the anger in her own voice. "I'm sorry Tanith, I didn't meant that. Skulduggery, well, you know by now. What did I do wrong?" She winced even more at the plaintive note in her voice. Pathetic.

Tanith's voice was soothing in reply. "I don't think you did anything wrong. The elders have refused to let him take any case, period. As soon as you left he was rational again, accepted the decision calmly. Did you two fight?"

"No! I keep trying to think of something I said or did, but nothing is coming to me. He's even blocked my calls, Tanith."

There was a long silence. Then Tanith spoke, softly. "He doesn't want you as a partner anymore Val, I'm sorry. And he doesn't want to see you. I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't. Skulduggery has a dark past, maybe it is just catching up to him. I'm sorry." A soft click and the line went dead.

Valkyrie felt numb.

* * *

Later that night as she tried to read in the massive bed in Gordon's old bedroom, her thoughts were racing. She had said something, did something to make him this angry, she know she had, but what? She hard a tapping sound at the window, and went over, hopeful. But nothing.

She turned around to go back to bed and Skulduggery Pleasant stood in front of her, arms folded, skull cocked to one side. Most of the rage seemed to to be gone, but he was still clearly displeased.

"Skulduggery!" She breathed happily, engulfing him in a mammoth embrace, feeling his ribs and she drew him even closer. She had to tell him, he had to know how sorry she was. "Skulduggery I am so sorry for whatever I did, and I'm even more sorry for not realizing it hurt you so much. You are my best friend, the one person I can't imagine being without."

He stood stiffly, not returning her embrace, saying nothing. But Valkyrie was determined, so she only tightened her hold, burying he face in his shirt front, breathing in his scent for courage. "Skulduggery, I swear to you, there isn't anything you could ever have asked of me, ever, that I wouldn't willingly give to you. You've been a finer teacher, protector, and mentor than I ever deserved. You've given me everything you ever could, and I can never repay you because I don't have anything worthy to give. You all I've ever wanted in a partner and friend. You're my hero. I adore you, Skulduggery."

She went to let go, but his bony arms folded around her. "In what way?" He rasped. "In what way to you adore me?" Valkyrie tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Even without the features of a living man he looked so sad, she knew she had to choose her words carefully. He brought up a gloved hand to caress her cheek. When she paused to consider he continued. "Do you love me as a man, is that what you're trying to tell me?" His velvet voice was barely a whisper, but it still gave her courage, still flooded her heart with pure joy.

"Yes, Skulduggery, I do. I know it must disappoint you but, yes I'm in love with you." He let go of her, stepped back several paces.

His head tilted. "Then why did you say you didn't?" He sounded hurt, confused.

"What? I've never said anything like that to you, ever, Skulduggery. You know I haven't."

"In training, two weeks ago. I told you you loved me. You said you'd never love me."

"Skulduggery! You had me in a headlock at the time, it hurt! Of course I said I didn't love you, _it hurt_! My neck is still sore, and I'd never had said it if I knew what you meant."

"Oh! I didn't think of it like that. But then you aren't very good with words, so I forgive myself."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, you never were, Valkyrie, but I forgive you. You aren't brilliant like I am."

"What?" "She was seething now.

"Did anyone ever tell you you tend to repeat yourself a lot? Because you do. But if you could say what you really mean, like me, then I wouldn't have tried to get you fired from the sanctuary." He must have seen the anger on her face, and chose to ignore it, waving his hand airily. "But I can fix that. This whole thing was just a whole misunderstanding. You misunderstood me, and that's natural."

Valkyrie gaped. "Of all the self-centered, egotistical things I've ever heard, that takes the biscuit! You don't think you did anything wrong, do you?"

"No." He said, smugly. He was smiling now, she could tell.

"You are an exasperating man." She growled.

"Yet, you love me." Valkyrie glared at him. "And luckily for you, I love you too. So I forgive you for misunderstanding me. Though you should really try harder next time, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie would have slapped him a good one, but he chose that moment to kiss her, knowing full well from her contented sigh she'd forgiven him for the last few days. Not of course, that he did anything that needed forgiving.

* * *

**This one seems a little strange to me because Skulduggery has such rapid mood swings. But his did in book 4, so maybe that was my inspiration. That and he is a little crazy. Well a lot crazy. But that's why the fangirls love him. Enjoy!**


End file.
